1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cap of a tube container having an automatic sealing structure and, more particularly, to a cap of a tube container having an automatic sealing structure, which is intended to discharge liquid contents from the tube container only when a shutter of a discharge port is opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent contents from decomposing, a liquid medicine container must be constructed so that a discharge port as well as contents is isolated from the outside and is air-tightly sealed.
However, the sealing ability of a medicine container having a general tube shape, such as an ointment container, is considerably low, and the container is constructed so that a cap is separable from the container. Thus, when the cap corresponding to the container is lost, there is no means for sealing contents of the container, so that the contents cannot continue to be preserved.
In order to solve the problem, as shown in FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,159 has been proposed, which is entitled ‘a medical injection system and method’. It is constructed so that a housing includes a nozzle assembly having an ampule chamber for holding medicine, and medicine is injected from the nozzle assembly by axial movement. However, it is problematic in that it is opened or closed by hand, and besides, there is no construction for pressing a discharge port, so that the ability to seal off the medicine is poor.
Further, as shown in FIG. 2, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2009-0112372 has been proposed, which is entitled ‘an eye drop container opened or closed by leftward or rightward rotation of an outer cap’. The container is constructed so that a discharge port is opened or closed by rotating the outer cap, and the container is opened or closed not by opening or closing the outer cap but by rotating the outer cap without removing the outer cap from an inner cap. However, the method of opening or closing the container is similar to a manual operating method because the container is opened or closed by continuously rotating the outer cap.